


your love i suppose is an ocean

by flyingkageyama



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkageyama/pseuds/flyingkageyama
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr post: "court jester sucking the king silly right there on his throne, in full view of the guards."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	your love i suppose is an ocean

“How come every time I enter the room you always look so grumpy?” was the first question Jaskier asked when he walked into Geralt’s study.

“Perhaps it is that I am only happy when you are not around,” he answered, dragging his eyes from the documents in his hands, he watched Jaskier work for a moment, shelving the various books he had strewn around his office, before returning his focus back to the documents. 

Jaskier chuckled lightly as he began cleaning the room, “I would like to think it is the very opposite. We’ve come to know each other quite well, Geralt. I can tell when it’s a happy scowl or an angry scowl, and you always do look so happy to see me,” he smiled, turning to the other man and leaning against the shelf. 

They had been together for years, more than Jaskier could count. As witcher and bard, and as advisor and king. And whatever label meant that Jaskier fell into his royal bed each night.

Geralt chose to ignore him instead of stroke his delusional fantasy, “you remembered my meeting, I hope? We don’t need anymore incidents,” Geralt growled.

“O-Of course!” he stuttered out, his face heating up as Geralt’s lips curled into a smirk. Geralt loved to remind him. Jaskier had a reputation to keep around the castle, it almost being soiled when he had promised to help the kitchen maids prepare a cake for the feast that was happening the evening a neighboring king was coming for a visit to sign an important contract. Jaskier all but fell into Geralt’s study when he remembered the king was coming that day.

It turns out time had gotten the better of him because the two men were already seated opposite of each other at Geralt’s desk.

It was like Jaskier’s world stood still as the two men whipped their heads around the stare at him. Jaskier remembered saying a prayer to all of the Gods he had known as all three of them looked down at his clothes to see them covered in flour. He was terrified as he watched Geralt’s face starting to turn crimson with anger. 

It was the loud bark of laughter that came from the king sitting across from Geralt that was the answer to his prayers. Jaskier could add being a pretty good jester, on top of being an amazing bard and advisor, to his list of things Geralt does not believe to be true.

“No! Not of course! I was the one that got you that signature!” Jaskier said, and he made a show of it by marching up and slamming his hands on Geralt’s desk.

“Only because you were mistaken for a jester who had wondered too far. You might not be so lucky of that next time, bard. Geralt bit out, his own anger quickly matching the other man’s.

Jaskier closed his eyes and took a few breaths deeply to calm himself before opening them and being met with a still angry Geralt. One of them had to be the level headed one in their relationship. That one normally being Geralt. Jaskier had to admit, at times he could let his dramatics get the best of him. “You are right, but I know a way I think might help,” Jaskier smirked down at him, and watched as Geralt calmed himself in the same way he just had.

“No tricks,” Geralt said, his voice coming out low, he watched Jaskier’s every move as he walked slowly around his desk to fit himself between Geralt’s spread legs.

Jaskier’s eyes slowly drank him in, starting from his thighs, which barely fit in the chair, up to his broad chest with his medallion resting on the small, visible patch of skin from his open shirt, and then finally meeting his eyes. He placed his hands on Geralt’s shoulders and rubbed his fingers into them, the same way he would to help Geralt relax after a long day. Satisfaction settled over him when he felt Geralt’s stiff shoulders start to loosen under his attention.

“There is a man coming here soon, a countryman that has been requesting to speak with you for awhile. He will no doubt be angry it took as long as it did to do so. We must not make sure that temper of yours gets the better of you,” Jaskier said.

Geralt chuckled lightly, “my temper? Aren’t you constantly getting angry that your clothes aren’t fashioned properly?” Geralt lightly teased. 

“I care very much for how I present myself, you should know,” Jaskier replied. He smiled to himself as he felt Geralt’s hair lightly brush up against his fingers as he kneaded his warm skin. “You can be an intimidating man, Geralt. I just wish to keep you calm, and not let your anger terrify the poor man even more.”

Geralt softly ran his hands up his back as far as he could reach from his seated position, wrapping his fingers around Jaskier’s hips when he reached them, digging his fingers in because he just had to hear Jaskier’s soft groan. He’d never admit, but had come to love every noise that came from his mouth, even when he was talking his ears off. He pressed a kiss into the clothed stomach before him, “and how do you suggest we do that?” Geralt asked as he continued kissing his stomach.

“First,” he pushed Geralt back into the chair, much to the man’s annoyance, “you can stop by districting me, that will be my job,” he flashed him a mischievous smile before sinking to his knees. He cupped Geralt through his trousers, his smile broadening as he felt his cock twitch beneath his deft fingers.

“Couldn’t wait to get your mouth on me?-” Geralt’s question ended with a groan as he felt Jaskier press the heel of his palm into his wakening cock. He thrust his hips up, and the creak of the chair beneath him sounded almost as loud as the groan he had let out.

I keep you calm with this,” Jaskier leaned down and mouthed hotly at Geralt through the cloth, eager to have the actual thing in his mouth. He pulled back before continuing, “while you talk to him, your job is to not give me away. Ready, my king? Jaskier asked, flashing him a quick smile before sliding under the desk where their guest wouldn’t be able to see.

As if on cue, a guard knocked on his door.

Jaskier had set this whole thing up. The little devil.

He pulled himself up to his desk, framing Jaskier in underneath. “Enter,” he called, hating how rough his voice sounded in his ears. 

The guard stood tall when he walked in, and Geralt folded his hands below his chin. It felt as if every one of his nerves were alight just waiting for Jaskier to put his hands and mouth on him again. “A countryman has requested an audience with you. Shall I let him in?” The guard asked. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

The guard bowed before turning and opening the door, motioning for the man to come inside. When the man stepped inside and the guard took, that is when Geralt felt Jaskier begin pulling at the laces of his trousers, and Geralt shifted in his seat, offering what help he could. The countryman thanked the guard before the guard left them, no doubt on the other side of the door in case anything goes aloof.

“Thank you for meeting with me, sire.” The man got out quickly, before bowing. Geralt sat up straighter in his seat as Jaskier finally got his breeches open. He felt the man wrap his calloused fingers around his cock, using his other hand to open up and pull down Geralt’s pants as much as he could given the seated position, to get the full half hard length and balls out of its confines. 

“You’ve tried to speak with me many times now, what possibly could you want?” Wrong choice of words, Geralt knew that, but if Jaskier was going to suck his cock to keep him grounded, why not rile the man up to really make Jaskier work for it.

“What possibly could I want? My crops are going missing! It feels live every single morning when I wake up, something else is missing!” The man yelled. Below them, Jaskier pressed a soft kiss to the head of Geralt’s cock, his eyes closing in anticipation before sucking Geralt’s cock into his mouth. He wasn’t fully hard, and Jaskier used that to his advantage to take the entire length in his hot throat. He had to keep himself from groaning when he buried his nose in the hair at the base of Geralt’s cock, already drunk on his musky scent. 

Geralt’s cock was fully hard now, and Jaskier had to pull back quickly before gagging. He felt a rough hand glide into his hair, Geralt’s fingers digging into his scalp in a soothing motion. Jaskier leaned into the touch, and took a moment to breath before focusing his attention back on the fully hard length in front of him.

Geralt swallowed, trying to ignore the fire igniting in his belly. Jaskier always made him excited, but this was, this was taboo. Him getting his cock sucked while he was supposed to be doing his kingly duties sent a thrill down to his very core.

“The people around here are very… superstitious. They love to make up fake tales to scare children. You can try one of those, soon, whoever it is will be too terrified to take your crops.” Geralt said, pissing the man off even further. He enjoyed the flush of anger taking color on the man’s skin. Almost as much as he enjoyed the way Jaskier was licking around the sensitive head of his cock.

Almost.

“I would soon rather spread rumors about a shite king who does not care for his people!” That made Geralt tighten the hand buried in Jaskier’s dark hair, and he soothed the spot quickly thereafter when he could feel the vibration on his cock of a small whimper of pain.

“I hope you did not come here to insult your king,” Geralt challenged back, he could feel anger starting to burn under the arousal, “I could place you in the dungeons. You wouldn’t have to worry about your crops then.” He pushed Jaskier down onto his cock, and he felt the other man’s throat open to comply. 

Jaskier pulled back, running his tongue back along the head, he teased Geralt’s slit, savoring the salty taste spreading along his tongue.

The countryman shook his head quickly, “no! My king! I am very sorry, it is just very frustrating,” the man looked down at his feet in sadness.

“Believe me, I know what it is like to feel frustrated,” Geralt said, and he moved his hand down from Jaskier’s hair to run it along his cheek to make sure he knew exactly who he was talking about. He felt the breathy laugh Jaskier let out against the soft skin of his balls before the hot sensation of a tongue on that sensitive skin made me slam his hand that was above the desk into it.

Geralt could feel both the man in front of him and the one below startle, Jaskier’s quick, nervous, breathing drying the warm spit he left along his balls. “My lord?” The man asked, now shaking from fear, instead of anger.

“I will have a guard come to your property at nightfall, and they will stay under whoever it is is caught and put on trial,” Geralt said. Jaskier rewarded his cover up by licking the long path of the vein on the underside of his cock to the head before taking it back into his wet mouth. 

“Oh thank you, my lord!” The man said, he bowed low before turning, the door opening and closing quickly as he hopefully went to tell the people of the tales of their not shite king.

Jaskier nearly coughed on his own spit as Geralt’s cock was pulled from his throat quickly, he was not given much time to react before Geralt kicked the chair behind him and he was pulled from his place on the floor into a deep kissing, Geralt wasting no time to shove his tongue into his mouth, both of them groaning as their tongues met. 

“Jester, bard, advisor, and now, whore. I wonder what my people would think if they knew the man I most trusted was whoring himself out to me while I am doing my job,” Geralt said darkly as he pushed Jaskier into the desk, hoisting him up by the hips to lay on the desk.

And he was a sight.

His bright eyes now dark with lust, framed by messy brown hair, and swollen red lips, open and panting. Something dark and hot and possessive spread through Geralt like wildfire as he gazed upon him. 

Geralt ran his hands roughly down the length of his body, cupping Jaskier’s hard cock, the bard moaned and pushed into his hand.

Jaskier felt shameless as he pushed up into Geralt’s brand-hot hand. He wrapped his legs tightly around Geralt’s waist as Geralt unfastened his clothing. 

“Already wet for me,” Geralt murmured, as he opened his pants. Jaskier’s cock lay against his stomach, the wet tip already making a sticky mess on his shirt. Geralt looked over the body below his, stroking himself lazily before wrapping his large hand around them both.

They both groaned in unison as Geralt set a rapid pace. Geralt leaned down and they kissed sloppily while he stroked them, swallowing each and every moan and whimper Jaskier let out. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered between breaths. He was so fucking close, his balls pulled tight as he approached edge.

“Come for me,” Geralt said, and he watched in awe as Jaskier threw his head back in a silent scream as he came all over himself. 

“My messy boy,” Geralt said softly. He ran his fingers through the mess on Jaskier’s cock before using it on his own, barely hearing the wet squelch of his stroking over the blood rushing through his ears. He came looking at the half lidded drunken expression on Jaskier’s face. Coming in hot spurts all over the man beneath him. 

Geralt used the last bit of his energy to find a cloth in one of his desk drawers and cleaned them both, their clothes were still filthy, but they both didn’t mind. Geralt looked down at Jaskier fondly, still laying on his desk, almost asleep. He pulled him into his arms and they both fell into the chair behind him, Jaskier murmuring tired nonsense into his neck. Geralt laughed softly at his tired display. He ran his hands softly along his body as he looked outside at his kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://gaycrunch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i kind of wanted to make the countryman the cabbage man from avatar but i thought that would have been too cracky


End file.
